


Flashbang

by sageshrooms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, I'm thinking more persona 4-esque, I'm working entirety from mobile sorry in advance, M/M, Multi, Not exactly sure what thats going to mean for the future of this fic, always open to audience input :), no beta we suffer to bring our dumb ideas to life, oops I dropped my gay, technically a modern au?, there's smartphones n stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageshrooms/pseuds/sageshrooms
Summary: Things are great. Things are doing just fine, thanks very much.Nishinoya Yuu's friends are always on time when they go to hang out, his hair gel always stays put for the whole day, he doesn't get mistaken for an elementary schooler regularly, and he did not quite literally trip headfirst into some big supernatural bullshit involving his friends, the really cute third year guy(wait what), and big freaky castles inside of TVs.What kind of mess has he gotten into now?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a shocking lack of persona crossovers in this fandom, and I intend to fix that! ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ  
> I don't have any huge plans for this(not sure what I'm doing in general ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) but please let me know if you'd like to see more! :D

"Damn it. Where the hell is he?"

Nishinoya Yuu scanned the street for about the 10th time in 5 minutes, frowning. Ryuu was late. Again.

In the years they had been friends, both Noya and Ryuu had made a point to always be on time to their hang out days, no matter what they were doing. Ryuu had been late before, sure, but it just kept happening more and more often as of late.

The first time it had happened, Noya had waved it off like it was nothing. It really hadn't been, either, just Ryuu being a few minutes late to the arcade one time.

What frustrated Nishinoya immensely, though, was that in the 5 or 6 weekends they'd agreed to meet up in the past couple of months, Ryuu had been late to all but one. And not by small margins. At one point, he'd been almost an hour late, and sputtering excuses about his sister wanting his help. The excuse would have been totally viable, if Ryuu's sister, Saeko, hadn't been out of town for that weekend.

By this point, he'd even texted Daichi and Suga, some friends of Ryuu's he'd known from his short time with the school volleyball club. He was still technically enrolled with the club, but he'd just stopped showing up, preferring to hang out at the arcade or manga store in town instead. As much as Daichi and Suga had bugged him about it, they eventually just let him be. He still hung around them occasionally, though, and he knew them well enough to know that at least one of them might know where Ryuu's sorry ass had gone off to.

Even so, both of them were totally radio silent. For all he knew, they were off making out somewhere or had gone on a date. On a school night. During the afternoon. Whatever.

Noya, endlessly fed up with Ryuu's bullshit, finally decided to just call him and see what was going on.

Opening his contact list, Noya scrolled quickly to Ryuu's contact, complete with a dumb photo of the both of them from middle school. Noya hit call, and brought the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang twice, then stopped. Thinking Ryuu had picked up, Noya began to scold Ryuu for his lateness.

"Where the hell are you man? This is like the third time this month-"

He was cut off suddenly by a blood-curdling, monstrous-sounding screech, followed by what sounded like TV static.

Noya fumbled with the phone, somewhat spooked. Holding the phone back to eye level, he was met with a 'call ended' screen.

"... the hell was that?"

He moved to try to call Ryuu again, but his phone screen shut to black with no warning or seeming reason.

The phone screen blinked on again, now displaying what looked like an app's loading screen. A small, black and orange icon floated cheerfully in the center of the screen. The icon appeared to be an older styled television, complete with bunny-eared antenna. Noya had never seen an app icon even remotely similar to it, let alone downloading it.

The screen blinked to life again, now showing a map of the area he was in, with a few colorful blinking icons. Most were small and singular, but one spot that looked to be just a few doors down was massive, glowing with multiple bright spots clumped together.

Noya, intrigued, tapped on the seemingly nearby cluster of spots. A small text box popped up, simply stating, "Miyano General Store and Appliances", as well as the same TV icon the app had displayed in a few other places.

Having almost completely forgotten about his frustration at Ryuu's lateness and the odd phone call, Noya set off towards the store. If nothing else, he would figure out the purpose of the strange app.

|||

Now standing in the back area of the general store near the TVs, Noya poked around at the app some more. He barely noticed that the entire store was shrouded in dead, empty silence and completely devoid of people, customers and staff.

Still, nothing of substance had shown up on the app, but Noya felt almost tied to the TV section, like there was something he just had to uncover here.

He paced along a row of new and expensive-looking big plasma screens, still poking at the map on the app. Zooming in as far as the app would allow, he focused on a small, dark spot that seemed to mark his current location. One dot almost directly next to him was blinking slightly, just asking to be tapped on. As he tapped somewhat aggressively on the small icon, Noya swiveled 180° behind himself-

And tripped on his untied shoelace, falling face-first towards the largest flat screen TV on the display. Noya winced internally, thinking about the damage and the cost of potentially destroying a surely expensive TV, and braced for an impact that never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue trains, big noses, and tarot cards, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am technically using the TV World from Persona 4 as the "wooky supernatural bs world" for this fic, but its going to work a bit differently, as you'll see. I'm stealing little bits and pieces from all of the persona games for this,(and I do mean all, persona 2 is the reason I breathe) so there'll be some bits and little easter eggs for y'all that know your ways around the stupid long winding confusing labyrinth of persona lore. I'm considering making a doc of some semi-important character details that are really mostly persona jargon and rambling about things I have very little experience in, so that may be in the future. Enjoy the chapter!

Noya sat up, groaning. Had he hit his head when he knocked over that TV? This didn't seem to be the general store, though.

Wait.

_This isn't the general store! ___

__Noya jolted upright, swiveling his head to take in his surroundings._ _

Everything was blue. Very blue. So blue it almost hurt. There were blocks of benches lining the walls of the room, broken up occasionally by sets of doors. A train? Noya would have thought he'd somehow ended up on a normal train, if everything wasn't that shade of deep blue that he really couldn't compare to any other blue thing he'd ever seen. If a shade of blue could be considered completely incomprehensible, this was it. 

"Oh? Now, what do we have here?"

Noya whipped his head in the direction of the voice.

An old(or maybe not old, it really was hard to tell) man with a truly impressive nose sat behind an intricately carved wooden desk. Despite the movement of the train, the man appeared to be completely still. Not even his thin, silver hair(which he was completely devoid of on top of his head) seemed to sway with the same motion Noya was feeling as the train moved along it's track to nowhere. The man extended a white-gloved hand towards Noya in a seeming greeting.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. The space between dream and reality, mind and matter. My name is Igor... is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Noya swallowed, and nodded as response to the greeting. Igor observed him quietly, as though assessing him. 

"It does not seem that you are one bound to this place by contract, nor do I have a contract intended for you... most interesting."

Noya's hand twitched, and Igor smiled.

"Well, as long as you're here, I suppose a quick reading couldn't hurt." Igor pulled a deck of cards from somewhere in the desk, shuffling them so quickly and accurately that it was immensely obvious that he had been going through those same motions for longer that Noya had even been alive.

Igor expertly flicked his fingers, and three cards fell to the table in a perfect line. Sweeping his hands over the three cards, he fixed Noya with the same unnerving stare he'd given Noya when he first arrived. 

"This reading represents yourself, a well-developed relationship within your life, and a relationship you will come to treasure in the future. Not one of the more common readings I often do, but I feel this is best for now." Igor flipped the first card. He smiled, and continued speaking.

"Strength, upright. You carry much inner focus, as well as a deep compassion for others. Your inner fortitude is no small matter." Igor flipped the second card.

"The Chariot, upright. This person carries themselves in high spirits, and their drive and willpower carries them forward in all aspects of their life. Their forward drive is impressive, I must say." He flipped the final card.

"The Star, reversed. Perhaps this person is at a rather low point... and perhaps it is up to you to bring them into an upright position again. All in due time." Igor returned the three cards into the deck, and returned them to their place somewhere within the desk. He folded his hands on top of the desk once more, and looked towards Noya again. 

"The road ahead is rocky and shrouded in the deep fog of mystery... but perhaps you are just the type to traverse it with fire in your eyes and sparks at your feet. I implore you to never forsake the bonds you have created and the bonds that will come to fruition. They are the foundation of solid iron beneath the success of the truly powerful."

Noya opened his mouth to question Igor, hundreds of unasked questions inches from spilling over. _Who the hell are you? What is this place? Why am I here? Where is here, anyways? Did I fall face first into a TV or am I just nuts? What do you mean, rocky road ahead?_

Igor simply smiled the same unsettling, toothy grin as before, and snapped his fingers.

The world faded to black, and the Velvet Room disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, in fact, know absolutely jack shit about tarot readings. Oops. I like to think the reading was more about the people associated with the cards than their meanings in actual readings. Big respect to ppl that know all the meanings of tarot cards and their reverse versions by heart, I do not have that kind of mental capacity (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

**Author's Note:**

> There's that! I'm not totally sure how I'm going to go at writing this fic(still a student, I have things to do unfortunately), but I'd love to hear thoughts from y'all about anything! :D I can't promise super fast updates, but I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't go totally cold turkey. I wouldn't do that to y'all, I promise. Stay tuned, and I hope you have a lovely whatever time of day! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
